Letting The Cat Out Of The Bag
by mithras90
Summary: Lee and Amanda's marriage is finally revealed and they have to start explaining their position to The Agency and their friends and family.


**I'm not sure what to write here. I've ended it where I've ended it because I didn't think I needed to write their second wedding as I think it was fairly obvious that they would get married again - of course if anyone does want to continue it by all means do so. I hope that some of it fits with the characters although I'm never quite sure. I do play SAMK constantly when I'm writing to try and get a feel but I'm not sure that it always works! This particular aspect of their relationship has been explored by many other writers and this is just my personal perspective on it.**

**As usual, SAMK belongs to Shoot The Moon Productions and I don't own any of the characters. I've just taken them out of the box to play with for a little while. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Letting the Cat Out of the Bag

_Another ordinary day at the Agency,_ Amanda thought as she plonked the final file on top of the pile. _Actually,_ she thought to herself, _It wasn't too bad when nothing was happening, at least it meant that she could catch up with her paperwork. It would be good to see Lee when he got back this evening. On that note..._ She took one last look around the office and then slipped down to the bullpen and knocked on Billy's door.

"Come in!" he called and opening the door Amanda entered, "Good afternoon, sir." She smiled and then spoke, "I was wondering as Lee's due into Dulles at 4:00 this afternoon if I could go and pick him up?"

Billy looked up at Amanda and opened his mouth to refuse but then he caught a flash of gold that was quickly covered with her other hand, and suddenly he realised, he looked up and thought he saw a flash of something in Amanda's eyes, he swallowed and hoping that his voice wouldn't betray him spoke, "All right, Amanda. Bring Scarecrow straight in and I'll take over."

"Sir," she nodded and was gone. Sighing Billy sat down and wiped a hand across his face, he was going to have to speak with both of them.

Amanda sighed and putting her hand on the wheel turned into the airport's car park, suddenly she noticed her ring, _I hope Billy didn't notice,_ she thought quickly. Looking up she suddenly spotted Lee emerging from the arrivals entrance, he looked tired she thought as she drew up the car.

He eased himself into the passenger seat and managed a weary smile at his wife, "Hello, sweetheart. You'd better take this." He handed her the envelope.

"Lee," she said quietly, leaning forward to kiss her husband. Something made her look down and she saw the scarlet stain spreading across her husband's white shirt, "Lee! You're injured!"

Scarecrow looked down and a weak smile curved the strong lips, "Oh, that. Just a minor scrape in Santo Domingo-" and he suddenly faded into unconsciousness.

Amanda bit her lip and putting her foot down on the accelerator broke all the speed limits to IFF. Lee half-regained consciousness when the car stopped and despite her not being able to remember the password Mrs Marston took one look at the semi-conscious agent in her arms and buzzed her straight through. She had obviously said something on the telephone as they went down in the lift and Amanda was met by a group of white-coated personnel pushing a gurney. She pressed the bloodstained envelope into Billy's hands and held Scarecrow's hand as they wheeled him down the corridors of The Agency. She caught sight of Francine, standing shocked in one of the doorways and then they were being rushed into Medical.

Amanda stood helplessly in the corridor wondering what to do next, she was still standing there when she felt Billy's hand on her arm, "Come and sit down, Mrs King, or perhaps I should say, Mrs Stetson."

She whipped round a denial on her lips but when she saw Billy's face a soft sigh escaped her lips, "When did you know?"

"I knew you two had a special relationship since last year," Billy said quietly, gently drawing her across to one of the chairs, "Although perhaps I should have started to suspect something when you two were involved with Stemwinder." A soft smile curved his lips, "And I saw your ring this morning."

Amanda looked sheepish, "I thought I'd covered it! And why should you start to suspect something when we were both involved with Stemwinder?"

"It was when you said that Lee had _promised_ to be out by midnight, I should have twigged there and then. Agents don't use that word when speaking about other agents."

"Ah," Amanda swallowed and took the coffee mug from him and waited while he sat down.

"How long?" Billy asked gently, "and why didn't you tell me?"

"About 8 months," Amanda paused to take a sip of coffee, "After Stemwinder and Smyth we were afraid," Amanda replied, "he was so ready to brand both Lee and I traitors. We didn't trust him – I thought that he'd split us up and take me out of the field."

"You should both have come to me," Billy said, "We would have worked something out."

"We were scared for my family and convincing my mother-" Amanda paused again.

"Yes," Billy sipped his own coffee, "That is one forthright lady. But this cannot go on, for both your sakes."

The door opened and a surgeon clad in green scrubs emerged, "I'm looking for the people that brought Mr Stetson in?"

Amanda was on her feet so fast that Billy thought she would spill her coffee, Billy got to his feet and took her arm, "This is Mrs Stetson, Mr Stetson's wife."

The surgeon smiled, "Amanda? He's been asking for you, if you'll come with me I'll take you to him."

The surgeon held open the door, "He's been mumbling about you since we brought him down from theatre. If he knows you're here he might settle."

Amanda took two quick steps across the room to take her husband's hand, he stirred and half-opened his eyes, "'Manda," he murmured sleepily.

"Hello, love," she murmured, "it's all right, go to sleep."

He half-smiled and then dropped like a stone into slumber. Amanda sat down and still holding her husband's hand watched Lee sleep. Billy slipped into the room and laid a hand on Amanda's shoulder, "How's he doing?"

"He half-awoke and then went back to sleep," Amanda half-turned to look up at Billy. "I am sorry about this."

"I know," Billy replied, "but don't worry. Stay with him, Amanda. Looks like someone worked him over."

Amanda nodded looking at the livid bruises covering her husband's torso and upper arms, there was a large surgical dressing on his right side "Did he get the information out?"

"Yeah," Billy squeezed her shoulder again, "he did. I'm going to the office to set up security measures for your mother and children, tomorrow we'll talk."

"Yes, sir." Amanda replied sombrely.

Lee half-awoke during the night, in pain and thirsty. The doctor brought her a painkiller and checking his medication she nodded and taking it from him persuaded a reluctant but half-asleep Lee to take it and drink some water. Eventually he settled and was still sleeping when Billy entered the following morning. "How you doing, Amanda?"

She managed a shaky smile up at him, "All right, Sir."

Lee's eyelids flickered and opened, Amanda bent over him and gently kissed his lips, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Lee turned his head and looked up at Billy, "Billy, did I get-"

"You did," Billy told him. "And I know, Scarecrow."

Lee looked from one to the other and then sighed, "When?"

"She didn't quite cover her wedding ring in time," Billy said softly, "but I think now you need to come clean. You should have told us."

Lee squeezed his wife's hand, "I did it for Amanda, sir. After Stemwinder and the Chinese trade envoy I decided that we should keep our relationship secret."

"I told you that your relationship was fine with me," Billy said.

"We know, sir," Amanda replied, "but I'd been badly frightened and I thought it best to keep our marriage secret."

"I understand," Billy sighed, "but the situation is moot now. Scarecrow, get some rest. Amanda, I'd like you to come back to the office with me. We've a few things to straighten out. You may as well keep your wedding ring on Mrs King. Or should I say Mrs Stetson."

Amanda leant over her husband and gently kissed him on the lips, "I'll come and see you later, Love."

Billy gestured for Amanda to sit down and then he said, "I should put you both on disciplinary charges. Stetson because he was the Senior Agent and should have known better and you because I thought you had more common sense."

Amanda managed a shaky smile, "I think I can speak for Lee too when I say that I'm sorry, Sir. I freely admit that I panicked."

Billy ran a hand across his face, "All right. Well firstly we already have a team on permanent detail outside your house and keeping an eye on Philip and Jamie when they go to school. We have contingency plans for this sort of thing. Did you think that if you came to me and told me the situation the Agency would cut you loose?"

Amanda didn't know how to respond to that, she was ashamed to admit it, but that was exactly what she'd thought, and to make matters worse she hadn't even asked Lee.

"Good. I see you're using your brain. I'll talk to Smyth, you won't be downgraded but until Stetson's back on his feet I'm confining you to a desk."

"Yes, Sir," Amanda replied.

"Let's get Francine in here," Billy said.

He opened the door to his office and called Francine in. The tall blonde woman swept in, dressed in her usual impeccable style, Billy looked her up and down and then said more gently, "Sit down, Francine. Amanda has some news."

"About Lee? How is he?"

"Lee's fine, a little more battered and bruised but he'll be all right. No, Amanda has some other news."

"Lee and I got married about 8 months ago in February," Amanda explained, "but we decided to keep the marriage secret. In that I think we may have been wrong." She glanced quickly at Billy and was relieved to see the smile.

Francine stared at the wedding ring and then up at Amanda's face, eventually her face cleared and she shook her head, "So that line you spun me about breaking up with Lee-"

"Was a line and I'm sorry, Francine," Amanda sighed, "a couple of cases scared me and we decided to keep our marriage secret. However, Billy's convinced me that this was not such a good idea."

Francine stood up shaking her head, "I'd never have believed it, Lee Stetson finally married!"

"How are you going to explain to your mother?" Billy asked.

"I was hoping you'd come with me," Amanda replied, "because I'm dreading it."

"Ah," Billy smiled, "Let me think about it. Are you going to see Lee?"

"Yes," Amanda replied. "Want me to give him a message?"

"Tell him we're working on things," Billy said.

The doctor met her as she entered Medical, "Your husband looks much better, Mrs Stetson. How are you?"

"I'm all right," she smiled.

She opened the door to Lee's room and watched him for a couple of minutes, his whole face open and relaxed in sleep. Quietly she walked across to the bed to bend over him and plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

His eyes opened and he lifted a hand to cup her neck and pull her down, "You're incorrigible," she murmured against his lips.

Lee sat up slowly, grunting with the effort. "Really got myself beaten up this time."

"Billy and I spoke this morning," Amanda said slowly, "and I told Francine this morning – now all I have to do is tell my mother."

"Well you're halfway there," Lee smiled, "Remember Stemwinder? Billy told your mother who you were."

"But you know my mother," Amanda shrugged, "she doesn't always believe me. And I rather suspect she'll be slightly miffed when she finds out the truth."

The door opened and the doctor entered. He smiled at them both, "Good morning, Mr Stetson, Mrs Stetson." He picked up the chart, "well you seem to be recovering nicely – although you didn't eat much of your breakfast. However, I understand that you are at least taking your medication."

Lee scowled, "I want to discharge myself," he said.

The doctor rolled his eyes at Amanda, "I'll discharge him if you can assure me that someone will look after him for the next few days."

"I think I can do that," Amanda replied, "he can come to my house."

"I'll have the discharge papers ready later today," the doctor replied.

The door opened and Billy entered, he smiled at them both and said, "I've spoken to Smyth. He would like to see you in my office immediately."

Lee tried to struggle up but his torso screamed in protest and he had to lie back down, "You can't let her face Smyth alone! The man will tear her to shreds!"

"I think your wife can handle herself in front of Smyth," Billy said, "I heard the doctor say that he'd discharge you if you had somewhere to stay. I presume you'll take him to your house, Amanda?"

"Yes, sir," Amanda replied quickly.

"Then you'd better go and see Smyth, I'll come with you," Billy smiled down at his friend, "Hang in there, Scarecrow, we'll get this sorted."

Amanda swallowed as she entered Billy's office, Smyth was already standing there, an unlit cigarette held to his bloodless lips, she swallowed hard and said, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Ah, Mrs Scarecrow," Smyth looked up, his peculiarly light eyes glittering, "Or do you prefer Mrs Stetson? I have been reading the amendments to both your files – very interesting I must say-"

"Smyth! Enough!" To her surprise Smyth visibly blenched and closed his mouth.

The man stepped around her chair and Amanda realised that she was on her feet and spluttering, "Mr Vice President!"

"Sit down, Mrs King – or would you prefer met to call you Mrs Stetson," he said gently.

Reluctantly, Amanda re-seated herself, "Mrs Stetson, please." She said slowly.

"You can go, Smyth," the Vice President said slowly, "I can handle this."

Smyth opened his mouth to splutter something and then he closed it and swept out of the room. The Vice President sat down in Billy's chair, "I understand that Mr Stetson is recovering from his injuries."

"Yes, sir," Amanda replied, she folded her hands in her lap and clearing her throat said, "Mr Vice President, I know that this is about me and Mr Stetson and I realise that we're going to be disciplined-"

"I was trying to put you at your ease, Mrs Stetson," the Vice President steepled his fingers together and leant forward, "Smyth has known of your 'relationship' for at least six months now and he was most displeased. He felt that you were hiding it for a reason. I on the other hand-" he paused and smiled, "am willing to listen to your explanation."

"Stemwinder scared me," Amanda said slowly, "and I've never really trusted Smyth. When Lee and I became involved, although Mr Melrose guessed that we were involved with each other he didn't know to what extent. It is mostly my fault – Lee and I were involved in a case where a child had been kidnapped and in order to protect him the father had to fake his own death. I was afraid that the same thing could happen to my sons or my mother and I panicked and Lee-Mr Stetson did as I asked."

"I'm assuming that Billy has told you that there are contingency plans in place for events such as these?" the Vice President said quietly. When she nodded he continued, "Don't look so woebegone, Mrs Stetson, I am disappointed that you didn't trust the Agency well enough to come to Mr Melrose and explain your situation, however I appreciate and understand why you felt it necessary to do this."

"Yes, sir," Amanda said in a choked whisper.

"But both you and Scarecrow have contributed a great deal to our country and averted any number of crises that could have brought the Agency down and crippled the security of our nation. I think, therefore, we can leave it there. Your files have already been amended and I believe that Mr Melrose has already put security in place for your family."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

The Vice President stood up, "I'll be going now, Mrs Stetson, I'd better not occupy Mr Melrose's office for too long. I'm sure he has work to do."

Amanda stood up and shook his hand, "Thank you for being so understanding, Sir."

"That's all right, Mrs Stetson, I am not a fan of Mr Smyth's methods either, but please don't tell him I said so."

She had to suppress a smile, "Thank you again, Sir."

Then she was alone, Billy came into the office and smiled, "Well that's the easy part done, now you and I must do the hard bit."

"That was the easy part?" Amanda stared, "what's the hard bit?"

"Talking to your mother." Billy replied.

Mrs West stared at her daughter half disapproving and half in disbelief, "Now, Amanda, dear, you've always made up stories – when you were a little girl-"

"I can assure you Mrs West, that Amanda is not _making up stories_," Billy said grimly, "Amanda has been working for the United States Government for the past 4 years. She is one of my most valuable assets and an exceptional partner for Mr Stetson."

Amanda felt the hot flush creep up her cheeks, Dotty looked her up and down and said, "The Lee Stetson you're dating?"

"Yes, Mother," Amanda replied slowly, "although we've been doing a bit more than dating," she paused wondering how to break the news to her mother.

"So how long have you known him?" Dotty asked.

"Lee Stetson's the reason I joined the agency," Amanda replied, and briefly she told her mother about taking Dean to the Railway Station and how a man in a waiter's uniform had begged her to take the package he was carrying and she'd looked into his eyes and seen something and taken the package.

"And that man was Lee?"

"Yes," Amanda replied, "that man was Lee."

"Oh, sweetie, that's so romantic!" Dotty cooed, "and that's how you and Lee began dating?"

"Well not immediately, Mother," Amanda clasped her hands in front of her and said, "Lee and I aren't just dating – it's a bit more involved than that.."

"He's asked you to marry him?" Dotty clapped her hands together.

"More complicated than that," Amanda replied slowly.

"You haven't refused him – oh Amanda –"

Sighing Amanda slid her hand into her pocket and slipped on her rings. "No, Mother, I married him." She lifted her hand out of her pocket and showed her mother the rings. "We married about 8 months ago."

"So when you were shot?"

"I was supposed to be on my honeymoon," Amanda looked sheepish.

"I should have realised," Dotty exclaimed, "Lee looked awful in that hospital room."

"You're not the only one," Billy sighed, "I thought he was going to break down in tears on the telephone to me – but I thought that it was just that he cared so much about Amanda."

"So you and Lee have been sneaking around trying to have some a semblance of married life while hiding it from your family and your colleagues?" Dotty demanded.

Amanda had the grace to look sheepish, "Something like that. I was afraid that if our relationship became public knowledge then you and the boys would be targets, but it's got to the point where we can't sustain it any longer. But I need your help – Lee's been injured, he wants to discharge himself and he can't go back to his apartment so I wondered if I could bring him here."

"Of course you can, dear," Dotty said, "is that why you decided to tell me now?"

"No, I made a mistake and forgot to take my wedding ring off," Amanda admitted, "but we'd like to tell everyone, the boys and Joe included."

"Can I ask you to hold off on that for the moment," Dotty said quickly, "tell them about your job by all means but not about your marriage. Would you do that for me?"

Reluctantly, Amanda nodded, and Dotty smiled, "I'll tell you about why later. For now I think you should go and get your husband."

Two hours later, Billy and Amanda helped a slightly unsteady Lee into the house, Amanda looked up at him and said, "Can you make it upstairs?"

Sweat was beading his forehead but he nodded, "I think so." Amanda looked across at Billy who nodded almost imperceptibly, Amanda nodded quickly in return, "Just a few steps to the bedroom Lee and then you can rest."

Lee nodded, he had gone as pale as milk and for a moment, Amanda thought that he was going to faint., but somehow he managed a weak smile and then their arms were around him and helping him up the flight of stairs. Billy eased him onto the bed, an arm around his waist to steady him while Amanda knelt to remove his shoes. "Now, bed I think," she said gently, standing up.

Lee nodded wearily and allowed her to lift his legs onto the bed. He was asleep in ten seconds. Billy looked down at one of his best agents. "It's taken a lot out of him this one, how are you going to explain it to the boys?"

"Well I did tell them in part," Amanda smiled, "I guess I may just have to go into a little more detail – but again as you've drummed into me over the years, we work on a _need to know_ basis."

"Well you'd better get down to your sons," Billy said quietly, "lots of explanations I suspect."

Amanda found Philip and Jamie sitting round the breakfast nook, her mother was with them. She smiled and said, "Remember when those men came to the house and were asking all those questions about me and I told you that I was an intelligence operative?"

"You said that you couldn't tell me anything about it because it was secret," Philip said guardedly.

"That's right, sweetheart," Amanda replied.

"How long have you been doing this?" Jamie asked.

"Four years," Amanda replied, "The first three as a trainee agent and this last one when I was granted full agent status. Anything else?"

"There have been people watching us," Jamie said suddenly, "sometimes it's a woman, or a man on a motorcycle. One of them followed me home yesterday."

"Describe him." Billy had appeared at the doorway.

"Er...tall, blond hair, green eyes, leather jacket, red shirt, jeans and cowboy boots."

Billy smiled, "That's one of my men, Watchtower. Good observation skills, young man. Did he scare you?"

"A little bit," Jamie admitted, "but he didn't come anywhere near me. He just smiled when he saw I'd spotted him and walked away."

"I'll warn the team that they're dealing with a very bright young man," Billy smiled. "But they're there to protect you. So my best advice is that if you notice them, don't pay any attention to them."

Jamie nodded, "And they'll be watching all the time?"

"Pretty much," Billy replied, "so you needn't worry."

"O-kay," Jamie smiled a little tremulously.

"Is it dangerous?" Philip asked.

"Sometimes, yes," Amanda replied, "but sometimes it's just a matter of fact finding and surveillance."

"Does that mean we can't talk to anyone on the telephone any more?" Philip asked.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Amanda replied, "but you can't tell anyone about what Mr Stetson and I do."

"Why did you bring Mr Stetson here?" Philip asked.

"Because he'd been injured while away on business," Billy replied quickly and he smiled, "He was still too badly injured to go home and he wanted to discharge himself from hospital so Amanda volunteered to bring him here to keep an eye on him."

"You like Mr Stetson don't you Mum?" Jamie asked quickly.

"Very much, Jamie," Amanda said slowly.

"Oh," Jamie said slowly, and looked down at his hands.

"Mum, do you want to marry Mr Stetson?" Philip asked suddenly.

Amanda stole a quick look across at her mother and sighed, "Yes, Philip, I think I do – although we're not officially engaged yet. He hasn't asked me."

"Couldn't you ask him?" Philip demanded.

"Young man, a proper lady does not ask those sorts of questions!" Dotty spluttered.

Philip scowled and persisted, "Well couldn't you ask him to ask you?"

Amanda laughed and ruffled her son's hair, "We'll see. Now, any more questions?"

Philip looked up at her, "How long will Lee be staying?"

"I don't know that either, sweetheart," Amanda replied, "until he's well I suppose."

"And you're sure we'll be okay?" Jamie piped up.

"You'll be fine," Billy assured him, "but if you see any more people hanging around try not to notice them. They're just there to keep an eye on both of you. All right?"

"Finished?" Amanda asked, looking at both of her sons, "if you think of any more questions come and ask me or even Lee when he's up and around."

"All right," both boys nodded and Amanda bent to kiss them both. "I'm sorry to spring this on you both – I know it's been a bit of a shock."

"Does Dad know what you do?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Yes," Amanda replied.

"So if you were away I could ask him for advice?"

"Always, sweetheart." Amanda said, kneeling so that she was looking into her son's eyes, "I'd be fine with that."

The boys nodded and then Philip said suddenly, "Will you think about asking Mr Stetson to marry you?"

"Would you like me to marry Mr Stetson, Philip?"

Philip thought for a moment and then he nodded, "He lights up when he sees you, and you seem happy when you're with him. You should be happy."

"I'll think about it, sweetheart." Amanda promised.

"Go up and see, Lee," Dotty said softly, "I'll start preparing dinner. Would you like to stay Mr Melrose?"

Billy smiled, "No thanks Mrs West, Jeannie will be waiting for me. Good night."

Amanda turned her bedside light on and sat down on the edge of the bed, Lee lay asleep beneath the covers, and she watched him sleep her heart full of love. He stirred and opened his eyes, Amanda bent over him and gently kissed him, he smiled up at her, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 or 4 hours," Amanda said softly, "hungry?"

He smiled, "A bit, what's on offer?"

"Mother's making Philip and Jamie hamburgers in the kitchen, I could go and fix you up an omelette if you like."

"That'd be wonderful," Lee half-smiled up at his wife.

Amanda stood up and walked across to the door, opening it she was her mother standing there a tray in her arms, "I thought that your husband would be awake by now," she said quietly, "and I thought you both would like supper on your own to talk and you can fill him in Amanda."

Amanda stared down at the tray, two omelettes, a pot of coffee, a small jug of milk and two cups. Amanda flushed and managed to stutter, "Th-thank you, Mother."

"We'll talk later about Philip's suggestion," Dotty told her before turning and quietly walking down the stairs.

Lee ate his supper slowly, "Have you told everyone about us?" he asked as he took a mouthful.

"My job, yes," Amanda replied, "but mother asked me to hold off on announcing our marriage. I think she may be right. Oh and Jamie spotted some of Billy's agents. Even turned to challenge one yesterday." She shook her head and took another bite of her omelette, "Billy complimented him on it, but told him that if he spotted any more he was just to ignore them. That's one smart kid we've got there. Oh and Philip thinks that you should ask me to marry you, or that I should ask you to ask me to marry you."

Lee smiled, "What did he say?"

"That you seemed to light up when I was around and that he thinks you make me happy." Amanda laid her knife and fork on the plate and picked up her mug, "What have we got ourselves into?"

Lee smiled wryly, "Looks like we let the cat out of the bag. Tell me, how did Billy spot your wedding ring – I thought you took it off in the office."

"I went to see Billy about meeting you at the airport. I thought I'd wear it when I met you. I didn't cover it up fast enough and Billy spotted it. He challenged me on it when you were wheeled into Medical."

There was a soft tapping at the door and Amanda stood up to answer it. "I've come to take the tray, sweetie," Dotty said, "and I think you should get to bed, you're going to have a long day tomorrow."

Amanda smiled, "Thank you, Mother."

"Oh don't thank me yet, sweetie." Dotty replied, "you're going to have to tell Joe."

Amanda nodded, and then quietly shut the door. Lee was looking up at her when she came back to the bed, "You all right?"

Amanda smiled and pulling the covers back got into bed, Lee slipped his arms around her drawing her close despite his injuries. "I love you, Mrs Stetson."

"I love you too, Mr Stetson," she whispered snuggling up to him. "Now go to sleep."

Over the next few days, Lee began to recover, and by the morning of the fourth day he was able to limp downstairs. He was relaxing on the settee reading the newspaper when he heard a voice say, "Mr Stetson can I talk to you?"

He looked up to see Philip, Amanda's eldest son regarding him pensively.

"What is it, Philip?" Lee asked gently.

"Do you work with my Mum?" Philip blurted out.

"Yes, Philip I do," Lee replied, "she's the best partner I've ever had."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Lee swallowed, Amanda had told him that Dotty had advised her not to tell the boys and he'd agreed with her, "I would like to ask her to marry me, yes, Philip, but I want to make sure that you and Jamie are happy with it. Are you happy with me marrying your Mother?"

Philip nodded, "I think you should, she makes you happy, Mr Stetson."

"I hope that I make her happy, Philip," Lee replied.

The boy stood in front of him looking, if possible, even more uncomfortable, "If you did marry my Mum, would that mean that you replaced my Dad?"

Lee patted the couch next to him and said, "Come and sit down."

Slowly Philip came across and sat next to him, Lee turned to him and said quietly, "I would never want to replace your Dad, Philip, and I don't think I could. He's your Dad and always will be."

"Are you going to spout some nonsense that you want to be my friend?"

"Well I would like to be your friend, and Jamie's too," Lee said slowly.

"But you don't want to replace my Dad?" Philip eyed him thoughtfully.

"As I said, Philip, I don't think I could." Lee replied, "but I do love your Mum and I want to make her happy."

Philip nodded thoughtfully, "She lights up when she's with you. I want to see her happy –I think she deserves someone who makes her happy."

"So do I," another voice interrupted and both of them looked up to see Jamie standing at the kitchen door.

Lee sighed, "Come and sit here, Jamie," he moved across to make space for Jamie on his left hand side. "I understand you're concerned about your Mum," he said softly.

When they were sitting down he put his arms around them both and said quietly, "Neither your mother and I will lie to you, sometimes what we do is dangerous and we won't be able to tell you. I can make no promises about your Mum's safety but I will do everything in my power when we're working together to ensure that she is safe. All right?"

Both boys nodded slowly, "Mum said that Dad knew what she did – if we're worried, can we talk to him?"

Lee nodded, "Yes, but you can only talk to him face to face – and only him. You mustn't mention this to your Father's new wife either." He licked his lips, "you see I know that your father is trustworthy, but his new wife may tell someone else and another agent may overhear who could harm Amanda or I. Do you understand?"

Both boys nodded and Lee ruffled their hair, "I know you're scared, sometimes I am too. But we'll work through it – and your Mother is one of the luckiest partners I've ever had. All right for now?"

Meanwhile Amanda was sitting uncomfortably in a Washington restaurant, waiting for her ex-husband. She fiddled with the stem of her water glass, wondering how she was going to broach the subject. She was still staring at it when a familiar voice said, "Penny for them?"

Amanda looked up into the face of her ex-husband and smiled, "Joe! Good of you to come at such short notice."

"You know I'll always come when you ask me," Joe sat down, "what did you want to talk to me about."

"Well it's about Mr Stetson and myself," Amanda began.

"You're getting married!" Joe interjected. "Finally!"

Amanda blinked in shock and then said, "Well, actually, Joe, we're already married. We got married about 8 months ago-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked, reproach in his voice.

Amanda sighed, "I didn't tell my mother until yesterday. Lee and I worked a case where a man had to fake his own death to save the life of his family – I was terrified that the same thing could happen to my mother and our children. Plus I was afraid that we would be split up if we revealed the truth."

"I'm assuming that hasn't happened," Joe said quietly.

"No," Amanda replied, "I panicked and reacted completely the wrong way. Thankfully Mr Melrose was very understanding, we just haven't told the children, Mother didn't think it wise. "

Joe nodded thoughtfully, "I think she might be right. Well, Amanda, I'm delighted for you both."

Slightly dumbfounded Amanda smiled, "Thank you, Joe."

"What do you plan to do?" Joe asked, "about your marriage, I mean?"

"Well – I suppose that Lee will ask me to marry him again and we'll plan a quiet wedding – although I don't think we'll ask either Jamie or Philip to be pageboys." She laughed.

"Actually I think that would be a very good idea," Joe replied, "oh, not for Philip and Jamie to be pageboys – although they might like to be ushers - but for Lee to ask you to marry him in front of the family and then have a quiet wedding somewhere like your backyard."

Amanda smiled, "You never cease to amaze me, Joe. Thank you."

Joe took her hand and gently bent to kiss it, "Lee's a very lucky man, Amanda. Promise me an invite to your second wedding?"

"I promise, Joe," Amanda smiled up at him and then he was gone. She paid the bill and then she too left quietly.

When she entered the house, Lee and the boys were playing scrabble and for a moment she stood watching them, completely lost in the moment. Jamie looked up and cried, "Mum!" and the moment was broken.

Both boys flew into her arms and she hugged both of them, kissing the tops of their heads and then she was standing up and Lee was drawing her into his arms and kissing her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Ughh," Jamie complained, "You're so mushy!"

Lee smiled and then whispered softly, "Give me your engagement ring."

Amanda smiled and murmured, "How did you know I was carrying them?"

Lee laughed softly and replied, "Because I know you, Sweetheart."

Dipping her hand into her pocket she brought out her engagement ring and slipping her hand into his, palmed it. Lee smiled and then slipping his arms from her he knelt on the floor and said, "Amanda King, will you marry me?"

Amanda smiled down at her husband and said, "Oh Lee, of course I'll marry you!"

Both boys grinned and when Lee stood up Philip said, "You promise to make my Mum happy?"

"I promise," Lee replied, smiling down at the teenager.

"Now I can start planning the wedding," Dotty cooed.

"Now don't go overboard, Mother," Amanda insisted, dropping Lee's hands.

"Overboard? Now why would I go overboard?" Dotty demanded.

"Because I know you, Mother," Amanda replied sternly, "you'll want to invite all of Washington, have the bishop perform the ceremony and order orchids for the bridesmaids."

"We could have cousin Lilian's daughter as a bridesmaid-" Dotty began but Amanda shook her head, "No Mother, no bridesmaids, no pageboys-" both Philip and Jamie cheered, Amanda shook her head at them and continued, "It's going to be a very quiet affair, Mother. Understand?"

Dotty rolled her eyes and then nodded, "Have you set a date at all?"

"What about February 13th?" Lee asked, winking quickly at Amanda. She smiled back, _Their first Wedding Anniversary_.

"Yes, I'd love it," Amanda replied, her eyes shining.


End file.
